ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Shepherdon
, or Shepardon, is a kaiju that appeared in Ultraman Ginga S. Following its apparent murder by Verokron, Shepherdon currently lives on as a Spark Doll, utilized by Ultraman Victory and his fusion, Ultraman Ginga Victory. Subtitle: History Ultraman Ginga S Long ago, Shepherdon was a monster that peacefully coexists with the Victorians and befriended with one of them, Hiyori. However, when a civil war ensued between the use of Victory Lancer, Shepherdon was influenced by the battle and rampaged until a Victorian used the item and becomes Ultraman Victory to stop it. Eventually Shepherdon returns back to its former self but in the aftermath of battle, several Victorians had banished to the other dimension, among them was Hiyori. While the remained ones had their memories forgotten, but Shepherdon still regains it. In modern times Shepherdon lived in harmony with the Victorians, coming to the surface when Alien Chibu started to steal the Victorian Stones. As the first stone was being taken by Android One Zero, Shepherdon made his attempt to reclaim it but, was attacked by UPG and was forced to retreat while the stone was taken. It appeared again only this time he was too late to grab another one of the stones. Just then Zero One MonsLives into the monster, EX Red King. Both monsters would slash and beat each other with their massive arms and hands. EX Red King gets the upper hand when he uses his Shockwave Eruption attack and severely injures Shepherdon. Then, Ultraman Victory appears and tell Shepherdon to retreat, leaving the new Ultra, then later Ginga, to fight EX Red King. Following this, it had resurfaced multiple times, among them were: *Saving Victory from Gudon *Rescuing its old friend Hiyori (as Gomora) from Ultraman Ginga, allowing her to redeem from her past sins. *Forcefully attracted by Gan Q (Vorst) to have its energy depleted for the creation of Five King. In episode 10, Shepherdon was seen watching Victory bleed as a result of Doragory biting into him and later was using his crystals to help heal Shou. He later went up into the surface to help Shou just as he was about to get by Verokron's missiles and used his Victorium Flash to send him flying. After Verokron duplicated himself, he stood in front of Victory and let himself be hit by his missiles. Seemingly died from the missile, what remains of him turned into a Spark Doll and, after a talk with Queen Kisara, Shou UlTrans it into a Shepherdon Saber and defeat both Verokron and Doragory. Though now mostly supporting Victory as a Spark Doll, Shepherdon's Spark Doll would later be confiscated by Commander Masanori Kamiyama, to further charge the Victorium Cannon. This however proved to be his downfall when Shepherdon's energy overloaded the cannon until Exceller and his Chiburoids hijacked the base and teleported Kamiyama and his coworker to the middle of nowhere, claiming the whole base as his while Dark Lugiel fused with the base and formed Vict Lugiel. However, the Spark Doll was retrieved by One Zero, who deliver it to Ultraman Victory. Trivia *Just as the Victorians are based on Underground People, Shepherdon may be based on Telesdon. *Shepherdon and Ultraman Victory's similar traits of being empowered by Victorium parallels that of Ultraman Ginga, whose original half is Dark Lugiel. *His roars are altered from Cherubim's. Ultra Fight Victory Shepherdon reappeared in Ultra Fight Victory when he was revived by Ultraman Victory Knight via the Knight Timbre to fight Lunaticks while Victory dealt with Victory Killer. The two defeated their opponents with powerful beams, before Shepherdon healed Ginga and Ace before turning back into a Spark Doll, knowing that his work here was done. Victory also UITrans Shepherdon's Spark Doll in Knight Timbre form to summon the Shepherdon Saber, giving him two swords to fight Juda Spectre. Data : Shepherdon can fire energy blasts from his mouth. When this is done, the crystal on his back glows. By charging his Victorium crystal, Shepherdon can release an even more stronger variant of Shepherdon Victorium Flash that is able to destroy monsters in one hit, or at least, send a Choju skyrocketing. This attack is blue when fired from its mouth and yellow from its crystal. **Energy Restoration: Using the Victorium Stone, Shepherdon can release a beam of soft light to will heal injuries and give Ultras energy. *Dermal Armor: Shepherdon's body is incredibly resistant to beams, having withstood multiple beams attack consecutively, it has withstood Ultra Beams and having its energy drain to severe limits, while surviving it all. Its resistance to beams which rivals that of an Ultra but cannot resists multiple hits at once. imageokokkokk.jpg|Burrowing Shepardon Victorium Stone 001.png|Victorium Crystal Shepardon hugging Victory.png|Dermal Armor Shepardon Cannon.gif|Shepherdon Victorium Flash (mouth) Shepherdon Victorium Flash.png|Shepherdon Victorium Flash (crystal) Energy Restore.gif|Energy Restoration - Saber= Shepherdon Saber is an UlTrans activated by Victory after Shou scans the Crystal Spark Doll on the Victory Lancer's Live Sign. It is unique among his UlTrans since it does not alter his right arm, but it summons a weapon. Victory Knight is also able to use this UlTrans, alongside the Knight Timbre. :;Powers * : Victory can use his Shepherdon Saber to slash an opponent with the shape of a giant "V". This can also be used as a projectile. When fired, a silhouette of Shepherdon is seen flying at the enemy. ** : Exclusive to Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Victory uses the Shepherdon Saber to execute the Shepherdon Saber Flash and then Ginga uses the Ginga Saber to finish off the opponent via a shockwave. * : A combination attack with Ginga's Ginga Spark Lance. * : By pulling the body joint of the Knight Timbre twice, said weapon is charge with light blue energy, where Victory Knight used the Shepherdon Saber in conjunction, using it to slash the opponent, before he delivers the second blow with Knight Timbre. Shepardon Saber.gif|Victory summoning the Shepherdon Saber Shepherdon Saber.gif|Victory Knight summoning the Shepherdon Saber Shepardon Flash.gif|Shepherdon Saber Flash DoubleSaberAttack.gif|Double Saber Attack GingaVictoryUltimatum.gif|Ginga Victory Ultimatum Knight Victorium Break.gif|Knight Victorium Break - Cyber= Cyber Shepherdon :;Stats *Height: 48 m *Weight: 48,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: 19/25 :;Powers and Weapons *Giant Hands: Cyber Shepherdon possess huge hands which may be useful in combat. }} Spark Doll After Shepherdon's supposed death, what remains from him reconstituted into a . While Shou mainly used it as Victory's Shepherdon Saber, for once, it had been confiscated by Masanori Kamiyama and used to empower the Victorium Cannon until the Live Base had been taken over by Alien Chibu Exceller, with Dark Lugiel fuses with it and formed into Vict Lugiel. But eventually, One Zero managed to get inside and returned the Spark Doll to Shou/Ultraman Victory all while she busy sabotaging his inner system. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages *The Crystal Spark Doll was used by Victory (also by Ginga Victory) as when it was scanned by the Victory Lancer. It was used against Doragory and Verokron, Alien Akumania, Inpelaizer, Dark Lugiel as Vict Lugiel, Etelgar, and Juda Spector *By playing the victorious melody on the Knight Timbre, the Crystal Spark Dolls can reverted itself into Shepherdon. Gallery Ultraman Ginga S UGS-Shepherdon 001.jpg UGS-Shepherdon 002.jpg UGS-Shepherdon 003.jpg Shepardon-2.jpg Shepardon-1.jpg Sherperdon.png 10352271 626654657454396 3068319652071966509 n.jpg|Shepherdon saving Ultraman Victory Shepardon_hugging_Victory.png|Shepherdon protecting Victory Shepardon_hugging_victory_2.png|Shepherdon defending Victory from Verokron Shepardon_hugging_victory_3.png 10245381 677310019055526 2359965992447478932 n.jpg 10635945 679538988832629 4838557501295345986 n.jpg|Shepherdon appeared as weapon for Ultraman Victory 1471345 684145351705326 5423584618753875414 n.jpg NOT SHEPHARDON.png narm.png GOOFY SPARK DOLL.png shep lived.png Awwwww gomora baby.png Nooo sheperd will not die.png Shepardon is hit.png SHEPARDON NOOOOOO SAVE THE BABY.png Shepardon.png img_10 shepardon.jpg Ultra Fight Victory Shepardon vs Lunatiks.jpeg SHEPARDON-VICTORY.jpg Other SHEPARDON-S.png Shepardon.jpg Shepherdon real name card.jpg Shepardon-Bemlar.jpg SHERPADON.jpg Shepherdon Spark Doll.jpg DXShepherdonSaber.png|Shepherdon Saber DX Toy Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Ultra Fight Victory Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Victory Category:First Kaiju Category:Reptile Kaiju